Window of Opportunity
by TwiLucy-UK
Summary: A daily commute on the London Tube. An unforgettable mysterious green eyed man. Bella can't look away but does she really want to? Bella & Edward AH. Rated M for language & lemons. One Shot for Fandom Fights Tsunami Contribution.


**This was my entry for Fandom Fight The Tsunami Appeal**

Twilight & it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them.

"_Our senses are indeed our doors and windows on this world, in a very real sense the key to the unlocking of meaning and the wellspring of creativity." _

_Jean Houston._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I make this journey each and every morning, Monday through to Friday. On the London Subway … I mean Tube. Ealing Broadway to Liverpool Street.

After making the move from Seattle to London to study, I decided I loved it so much, I'd stay. I've been in England for seven years. Now the assistant editor for Twilight Publishing, I chose a two bedroom apartment in Ealing Broadway as my home. My mom and dad were still in Seattle and I missed them but I needed to do this for me.

A whole forty minutes commute helped me put my nose in a book, my favourite past time while I was travelling morning and evening. This was all about to change, one spring morning.

This particular morning, I was re-reading one of my favourite books, Water for Elephants. As I threw my head back after a rather loud and embarrassing chuckle, something caught my eye through the carriage door's window.

I sat on the same seat each morning, facing the same carriage door window but I hadn't notice this before in the next carriage. Not something, but someone.

A mop of strange bronze coloured hair immediately caught my interest, the colour was so unusual; it glistered in the morning sun. This hair belonged to a guy, a rather handsome guy.

Lowering my book to my lap, I gazed through the window to study him. His strange bronze coloured hair was short but unruly as if he'd just got out of bed. His head was bowed in front of him obscuring my view of his forehead and eyes. His straight nose, defined jaw line and pouting lips were divine as my fingers twitched on my book. Realising I was staring, I lowered my gaze and brought my book in front of my face, hiding the pink flush now visible on my cheeks.

_God, I really must to desperate to blatantly perv over some random gorgeous guy on the tube. _I felt my cheeks get hotter as I chastised myself once again. I reached over between my knees to the bottle of water that rested there, unscrewed the cap and took a long gulp; all from my hiding place behind my book.

After I had calmed down enough, I chanced another peek but I was to be disappointed. He was gone.

That was two weeks ago.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two weeks ago, I did nothing on the Tube but read. Now I've become obsessed with man I didn't even know. I found out that he sat down after getting on the Tube at Notting Hill and that he left at St Paul's. Just eighteen minutes to stare at this gorgeous man and yes, I've timed it!

He sat in the same seat each day as I did, always his nose in a book, like mine used to be. But now, I just sat and stared at him. Don't get me wrong, I didn't sat there with my tongue hanging out of my mouth, drooling. I tried to be subtle. I looked at him over or under a book, newspaper or magazine; whatever was to hand. I even looked at him through the reflection in the glass next to me. That was my last resort though because I could never see him as well through there.

I'd looked at him, wondering what his name was, where he was going each day, if he had a girlfriend; yes the last one I wondered a lot about.

It was a Wednesday morning when everything changed. I was using my usual 'I'm honestly looking at this really interesting article in this magazine' look when he looked up …. and looked straight into my eyes.

Horrified, I'd been caught, I quickly pulled the magazine over my face to cover my embarrassment. I felt the familiar pink crept up my neck to my cheeks. I glanced at the board to see he only had two stations before he left the Tube so I decided to keep my head down until the last moment. Minutes later, I heard the announcement that we were approaching St Paul's, his stop, so I chanced it.

I pulled my magazine down to find the most beautiful pair of green eyes staring at me. Still in shock but unable to look away, he broke eye contact by glancing at the doors before looking back at me, smirking then jumping to his feet and exiting the train. I saw him walk away before turning back to the train and smirking again. He turned and strolled away quickly.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding as I remembered the smirks he'd given me. I'm glad I was seated because that smirk could have brought me to my knees and his green eyes; _wow!_

I almost missed my own stop as I stumbled off the train, my knees still feeling weak from his eyes and smirk alone; just think what the rest of him could do. I shook my head, trying to shake my mind back to the present. Alone and desperate to get laid. _There, I said it … in my head anyway._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As I sat in my usual seat on my way home from work, my knee nervously jumped in front of me. I had considered moving seats but I couldn't. I needed my regular fill of Mr Green Eyes. Yes I sat in my office all day, not doing much but I'd come up with that not so clever name for him. I was a bag of nerves. I kept telling myself that he's just some guy that happens to sit in the seat in front of me each morning and evening.

I didn't even know him. Apart from each hair on his head and each small line on his beautiful sculptured face, his jaw, those lips _….. argh!_

I fiddled with my book, not sure whether to pretend to read or not. _He might not even sit there now he knows there's a crazy woman staring at him._ I glanced at the board to see we were about the approach St Paul's and I had the sudden urge to run and sit at the completely opposite end of the carriage. That's until I saw him, standing on the platform as the doors opened. Looking as gorgeous as ever.

I immediately got embarrassed so I was glad I had my book to hand. There was no way I could actually read it but I felt better behind my usual camouflage. After about five minutes of him joining us, the suspense of my need to see him won out. I took a deep breath then lowered my book a little.

I looked at him. He was reading his book. The same as always. Disappointment flooded through me. I continued to look at him, willing him to look up and notice me but after five minutes of nothing, I gave up. After pouting like a five year old for five minutes trying to desperately get lost in the words in front of me, I gave up trying to distract myself. I huffed as I looked in Mr Green Eyes direction again. _It won't harm anything as he only has a couple of minutes of his journey left._

He was still reading his book. I rolled my eyes that my level of obsession I had reached. Twenty minutes ago, I was a nervous wreck at the thought of him just looking at me. Now I wanted nothing much that to get lost in those green pools of his.

I heard the announcement for Notting Hill and sighed as he rose from his seat. Once stood, he looked through the window to see me for the first time. A devastating smile passed over his lips as he gave me a little wave. I was too shocked to response quickly enough before he turned and walked out of the door. I craned my neck to see him through the window, quickly walking away. _Probably has someone special to get home to._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Now you know you're getting desperate for someone to notice you when you spend a little, no scratch that, a lot more time getting ready for work than you normally do.

Thursday morning, I decided I needed to get him to notice me properly and maybe, we could sit together and strike up a conversation of some sorts … maybe. So I woke at 6am instead of my usual 7.30am to shower, wash, dry and curl my long brown hair as well as apply a little more make up than normal. Nothing too dramatic, all natural looking but I've been told that I have great eyes so I focused them.

I pulled on my power panties and bra, a beautiful black and red set my best friend, Angela helped me pick a few weeks back when I was feeling low. Looking through the mirror, I felt confident and sexy. I slipped on my tight black skirt and black and grey stripe shirt; making sure I had one button open more than what I usual would. Finishing my outfit with my most comfortable black heels, black jacket with my black and red bag, I headed out to face Mr Green Eyes.

I boarded the Tube one door down to normal and walked passed his seat then inspiration hit me. I backed up a little and sat in his seat. I calmed my nerves and waited. I wondered if Mr Green Eyes would recognise it was me and stop or if he would just see his normal seat taken and go sit elsewhere. Hearing the announcement that Notting Hill was our next stop, I crossed my legs and smoothed my skirt down. Quickly checking myself in the window's reflection, I was pleased with the person staring back at me. She looked sexy and ready. _Yes I was ready for this._ Pulling out my book, the same one I'd been 'reading' for the past three weeks, I flipped to my favourite page and started to read.

I felt the train come to a stop and on hearing the doors open behind me; my heart rate increased. I felt someone stand to my side and I knew it was him. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as a crackle of electricity passed through the air. Mr Green Eyes lingered for a few more moments longer before clearing his throat and moving to stand in front of me.

"Excuse me … Miss? Is this seat taken?"

I looked at in surprise to see Mr Green Eyes smiling down at me, pointing with his newspaper to the seat next to me. I had seen this man, studied this man for weeks but nothing prepared me for him being this close and his voice. Smooth, soft, sexy as hell and ….. English. I'm not sure why this surprised me, I was in London for God's sake. Nearly all my friends here were English, I'd even picked up on a few English twangs myself after being here for all these years but I found the voice of this gorgeous man standing in front of me sang to my very core. _Oh lord, he's still standing in front of me._

"Er, yeah of course you can sit there. I mean …." _Face palm!_

"No one's sitting there." I mumbled looking away from his gaze, completely embarrassed by my lack of simple communication skills.

"Thank you. You're American?" I nodded.

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Your accent gave it away. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen"

_Mr Green Eyes has a name and even his name is making me swoon._

I looked at him as he sat, extending his hand towards me.

"Hi. I'm Bella. Bella Swan" His long fingers wrapping around my hand, engulfing it in warmth and a strange tingling feeling. He held on a second too long before actually shaking it slightly which made my insides jump with excitement. He was sat so close to me.

"Bella. What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

His words lingered in the air as our eyes locked for the first time after he was seated. Our hands still shaking slightly between us. The tingle still there being sat so close.

"I'm sorry. You must excuse me. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

He let go of my hand and I missed the warmth immediately. I placed that same hand on my cheek as I could feel the warmth of his words. My trademark blush creeping from my neck around my cheeks. I finally found my voice.

"You didn't embarrass me." He gave me a pointed look.

"Well, maybe a little. I'm not used to … compliments." I shrugged.

He looked shocked. "Not used to compliments? Well we'll have to change that, won't we?" Then he winked and I did a big old happy dance inside. I glanced at the board to see half of his journey had already been taken up by pleasantries.

"Don't frown pretty Bella. You'll get lines on that beautiful face and that won't do at all."

Again looking down at my cross legs, I blushed deep crimson at his words, my whole being buzzing with excitement that this gorgeous man next to me seemed to be attracted to me. I looked up at him through my lashes and bit my lip realising he was still staring. _Looks like we share a past time._

"So, Bella, what brings you to London? You visiting anyone?" I heard hesitation and interest in his voice.

"No I'm not visiting." I quickly explained that I came from Seattle originally and came to London to study. I told him how I fell in love with the city and its people. I told him I lived in Ealing Broadway, in a two bed apartment, alone. I didn't miss his smile on hearing I was single. I subconsciously glanced at his left hand for traces of a wedding ring; nothing.

The announcement of St Paul's being our next stop made me pout and look at my knees. I was annoyed with myself for hogging the few minutes we had spoken with my life story. I was still no closer to find out anything but this gorgeous man's name and that he was English! His words drew me out of my self-bitching.

"Don't worry Bella." He stood up and looked down at me. "I'll be here later. Same seat as always. but you already knew that. " He chuckled. "Well maybe not the same seat though, otherwise I'd be sat on your knee."

He quickly leaned down to whisper in my ear, "And I'd rather you be on mine." He gently placed a small gentle kiss on my cheek, chuckled again when walked towards the doors behind me.

Biting my lip, I turned in my seat to see him smirking at me from the door way before exiting. I slumped in my seat with a huge grin on my face and squeezed my thighs together_. This is going to be interesting._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I sat in his seat again on my way home, my knee bouncing again in front of me. But this time, it wasn't nerves, it was excitement. I got some funny looks from my work colleagues today as the grin on my face didn't fade but got bigger as the day drew on. The closer the end of my day got, the more excited I became. I felt like a kid again, excited that I was going to Disneyland or something. I wanted to leave early then realised that would serve me no good. I needed to be on the same train as always. From our brief conversation, I knew he recognised me from the last couple of days but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that I got to hear more about him on this trip. _Maybe we could do coffee ... but I'm getting ahead of myself again._

As we approached St Paul's, I didn't want to look desperate so I tried to relax as much as possible. Again I felt him approach me before I saw him. He sat down carefully in the seat next to me like this morning.

"Hi. Bella! Great to see you again" he winked.

I knew he was playing with me so I decided to play along.

"Hi … umm what's your name again?" I tried to look confused but I couldn't take away the now prominent smile from my face.

He rolled his eyes and extended his hand again. "Edward Cullen. At your service."

Taking his hand and squeezing it, I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Do you offer your services to anyone you meet on the train?"

Still holding my hand, he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Only to women who are drop dead gorgeous. Like you."

The tingle had returned in my hand, travelling up my arm, down my chest to my very core. I bit my lip considering my next comment. _Do I go for it?_ My body decided on a resounding YES before my brain caught up. I leant close to him, our shoulders touching, his face only inches away. The tingle continued but now it felt like a raging fire. He still had hold of my hand as I teased in whispering my next question.

"And what _services_ do to offer to these drop dead gorgeous women …. like me?" I held my breath waiting on his answer. I didn't want words though. _Actions speak louder than words. _And boy, does Edward Cullen deliver or does he deliver!

His lips came crashing into mine with such force, he knocked me sideways. Catching up with the situation quickly though, I kissed him back with all the passion and want that had been building over the last three weeks but at the same time trying to keep it appropriate for being on a train.

He broke away too quickly for my liking as we both gasped for air.

"Sorry."

"Sorry"

We spoke at the same time. I smiled, looking down at our hands to see them both entwined with each others on the seat between us as we had twisted to face one another. Edward moved to remove his hands from mine and I let him, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

"I hope you don't think …. I mean this hasn't happened be….. I …. I " he mumbled then took a deep breath as if to calm himself.

"I don't want you to think I go around kissing random woman on the Tube … not that your random but … argh! Why can't I spit it out?"

Bring my eyes in line with his, I had to chuckle.

"I know …. I mean I know what you mean. Not that I know you don't kiss woman on the tube. I'm not some sort of Tube stalker ..." it was my turn to take a deep breath. _Confession time._

"But I have noticed you on the tube before, well for the last three weeks anyway. I used to sit in that carriage. But I have a feeling you already know that." I nodded my head towards my regular seat.

He gave me that dazzling smile, the same one from yesterday.

"Yes, I caught you staring." He nudged my side playfully.

"I wasn't staring... I was … taking an interest."

"An interest in what?"

"An interest in you." I rolled my eyes.

The announcement we were at Notting Hill caught us both off guard. We both stared at the board in front of us for a brief moment before Edward spoke in a rush.

"You will be here tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

Talking my right hand gently in his quickly, he reached up and placed small kisses on each knuckle.

"Until tomorrow then." He stood and raced to the doors before they closed.

Turning to the window, he was stood on the platform edge, a sad look on his face. Kissing my hand, I blew across my palm and smiled. He reached out and grabbed the air in front of him, catching the kiss, before we both laughed at each other. The train started to move as he waved goodnight.

I couldn't remember the last time I smiled as much. A man I hardly knew was making me smile. _Oh and that kiss. _Even though it was brief, I had to squeeze my thighs at the intensity and passion that bubbled to the surface. But I made a pact with myself that before anything else, I need to know more about this mysterious Edward Cullen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I woke the next morning to bright sunshine streaming through my window. As I glanced over at my alarm clock, I stared in horror at the time. My stupid shit alarm hadn't worked. It was 9am and I would miss my normal train.

Disappointed washed through me. I had no way of contacting Edward. We hadn't exchanged our numbers. I chocked back a sob that threatened to surface. I knew that if I was late for work, Mike the creep Newton, my boss, would make me stop late to make the time up and I would miss Edward on both my morning and evening commute. I was gutted.

I showered and took my time to get ready. If I was going to be late, it didn't matter. I dress in my nice skirt suit and black heels in an attempt to make me feel better but nothing helped.

Dragging my sorry ass to the station, I thought of what I needed to tell Mike so I boarded the train almost three hours later than normal. I huddled in the seat that would be Edward's if I was on the right train feeling sorry for myself. As we approached Notting Hill, I bit my lip trying not to cry. _God, I'm so emotional. He's just a guy... A really great guy I would have loved to get to know better. What must he think of me now I didn't turn up this morning ... doesn't matter now anyway._

I kept my chin down to my chest as we stopped. Squeezing my eyes shut, as I heard the doors open. _Hurry up doors. Just shut please and let's get moving._

"Oh my god, Bella! Bella? Are you okay?"

My eyes flew open to look up at Edward. Worry etched across his face as he came to sit next to me and take my hand.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay? Please tell me."

"Edward? What? What are you doing here? I mean I'm late … so …. what?"

"You're okay? I thought ..."

"I'm fine. I just … my stupid alarm didn't work this morning so I'm late. What happened to you? Are you okay?"

His words were only a whisper. "I am now."

He squeezed my hand. "I was worried about you. When I saw you weren't in my seat this morning … I" He looked embarrassed.

"And you were worried I'd think you were a stalker and here I am, watching every train that came through Notting Hill station in the hope you were just late and not that you were avoiding me..."

He looked up at me and I confirmed with a shake of the head.

"Of course I wasn't avoiding you Edward. I .. I like you." _Probably a little too much._

I was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "I like you too. A lot."

"But … but what about your commute. I must have made you late too?"

He shrugged adding, "No worries. I sort of work for myself anyway." Then I remembered the pact I'd made with myself. Trying to relax my shoulders as much as possible, I gave him a small smile, fluttering my eye lashes for good measure.

"So Edward Cullen, why do you make this journey each day?"

Edward smiled. "Well I'm a free-lance photographer and I'm doing some work for a company who are based at St Paul's."

"Photographer? What type of photography do you do? Like landscape?"

He chuckled, "No that would bore the shit out of me... eh sorry. I mean I landscape isn't very interesting. I prefer a different type of subject."

"Like?..." I edged.

Leaning in so his lips brushed my ear, he whispered, "Like you..." I delightful shiver crept down my spine as his hot breath fanned across the side of my face. He stayed close to my side as he continued.

"I'd love to photograph you Bella."

"Me? You photograph people? Like portraits?"

"Yeah, any work that includes people really. I love to see someone's story through an image or a series of images I create. It doesn't have to be in a studio … but I do have one.

"You do? Where?"

"At home. I made my spare room a studio. It's nothing much, not very big but it's good enough for now." He was smiling again.

I felt the blush run to my cheeks as a question formed on my lips. I bit the inside of my right cheek just to stop myself. I desperately wanted to know where my mysterious man lived. To be in the place he lived, eat, slept, showered ... I shook my head to stop the daydream of this fabulous man sat next to me naked.

"What?" he asked innocently raising an eyebrow.

"I was just ... nothing, doesn't matter." I looked down at my lap. Slight movement caught my eye as I realised my hand was still intertwined with his. It looked so perfect .. so right just nestling there. His long lean fingers flexed to squeeze it as he started to move his hand, so slowly, away from mine. But before I could react, he turned his hand so his palm was flat on mine. Pressing down a little, he spread our fingers before dropping each of his digits between mine and press the pads of his fingers into the soft skin on the back of my hand.

I looked up to see his face. He looked serious as he leant in again towards my ear.

"Bella? Please come back with me. Let me take your picture."

"Yes" I'd never been so sure of anything in my life. I need this.

He squeezed our hands together again as he gave me one of his dazzling smiles. And I couldn't help but smile back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We jumped off the Tube and onto another back towards Notting Hill. He never let you of my hand and I didn't want him to. We continued to talk and get to know one another better.

He talked about his family. Carlisle, his father, was a local doctor of the Notting Hill community. His mother, Esme didn't work as she was just recovering from illness. The worry on his beautiful face when he spoke of his mother broke my heart and made it beat against my ribs so hard at the same time. He was so open and honest with me. He was the youngest of three children. His brother, Emmett owned a landscaping business in Kent with his wife, Rose and daughter Poppy and his sister, Alice was a fashion designer desperately trying to break into the big time.

I told him more about home. My mom, Renee and dad, Charlie back in Seattle. I told him how much I missed them and that I was hoping they could make a trip this summer. I talked about work a little which reminded me I needed to call them to let them know I wasn't coming in and needed an emergency day off. Lucky for me, I spoke with Jake, one of the other editors, not Mike so my good mood wasn't tainted.

We arrived in front of a huge house and I worried for a moment that he must live with someone else. _What if they're home? If they don't like me? What if it's a woman ... _My inner musings were interrupted my Edward's soft voice.

"Bella? I completely understand if you don't want to do this. You just met me. Maybe ... maybe this was too soon." He frowned and shook his head slightly. "I'll call you a cab. I'll pay ... God I feel like such an idiot. I'm so sorry .."

I looked at him as he spoke. He looked stressed and worried which made me frown. I didn't like that look one bit. I like happy, smiling, smirking Edward.

He ran his fingers through his hair and he sighed loudly. "I'm sorry. Have I ruined my chances of getting your number and maybe asking you out ... on a date .. I have haven't I? It's just I feel ... so connected with you already. I wasn't thinking. God you must think I'm ..."

I'd had enough. He was talking shit and the best way my brain and body decided to tell him was to kiss him. So I did ... mid sentence.

He soon caught up after an initial shocked period. I snaked my hands over his chest towards his shoulders then around the back of his head, gasping onto his hair. His arms circled my waist and pulled me to him as the electricity buzz was back again. I ran my tongue against his lips which he parted without hesitation. Our tongues met and I moaned at the sweet taste of him. Like butterscotch toffee. My hands tightened in his hair before I gush of wind blew around my legs making me snap back to the realistic of where we were. Outside his house where the neighbours would probably be looking at us. My mouth released his and I tucked my head under his chin.

"I think we need to go inside." I whispered into his neck before softly kissing it again and again. I continued to kiss his neck as goose bumps rose to the surface. It was his turn to moan this time.

"You sure?" he whispered back in a husky voice, "Because if I get you inside my house, I can't be responsible for my actions."

Feeling brave and sure of myself for one of the first times in years, I gave my answer. "Yes. I'm more than sure."

He grabbed my hand and led me up the steep steps to his front door. He fumbled in his pocket for his keys refusing to let go of my hand. As he was doing this, I looked through the large bay window to my right to see his living room. The blinds in the window hindered my quick peek before I turned back to the large wooden blue door; the numbers 1901 in the centre. I wondered what lay beyond the door.

Edward had managed to unlock the door at this point and pushed it open to reveal a beautiful long entrance hall with three closed doors to the right and stairs at the far end. I stared in wonder at the obvious original features in the corners of the ceiling along with a gorgeous old fashioned light fitting.

"Welcome to my home, Bella."

Edward's voice brought me back to the present. I looked at him in wonder as his lips pulled into a smile. "You like?"

I turned to look back at the ceiling. "Edward ... it's ... wow. It's beautiful."

He looked up at the features I was staring at before replying. "Yes it is. It reminds me of a beautiful brunette I saw a few weeks back that's made me open my eyes to things I didn't know were possible."

The brush crept across my cheeks; I knew he was talking about me but I thought I'd play dumb anyway.

"Oh yeah, who's that then?"

He chucked, seeing straight through me. "I think you know her."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He stepped in front of me and lowered his head towards me slowly like he was giving me time to refuse him_. Like that was going to happen! I couldn't get enough of this man!_ I circled his neck with my arms and I felt at home again before his lips met mine in a soft kiss.

"Mmmmm." He wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled his head back a little. "I could get used to this."

"So could I."

"You want to see the rest of the house?"

_I want to see your bedroom, the rest can wait!_

"Yes please."

Edward took my hand again to lead me to the first door which he opened to reveal a living room. _This must have been the room I saw from outside. _Wooden floors and modern decor with all the original features of the house including an large iron, original fireplace; it was the type of house I saw on the internet back home and dreamed of living it one day.

Edward started to point out things, "Sofa, television, goldfish called Tanny.." I laughed.

"Tanny?"

"That's my niece for you. Emmett got me the fish so I wouldn't be lonely and Poppy named her." He smiled.

"You have a goldfish to keep you company? You live in this mansion on your own? No housemate? No ... girlfriend? ..." I edged. It's the first time I'd actually asked outright. I didn't think he did as he said that he wanted to take me out for a date but sometimes a girl just wants a straight answer, right?

"No housemate." He stepped closer to me, "And no girlfriend ... at the moment." He had a cheeky glint in his eye as his hands began to snake toward my waist again.

"Good." I nodded before marching out to the hallway again.

"Next?"

He was next to me again in a heartbeat looking confused, "Next ... right..." He opened the next door to show me a dining room. A large dark oak table with six chairs being the central focal point.

"Large table for someone who lives alone with no girlfriend."

"My mum's idea. For if I ever had 'guests' for a dinner party and something. Like that's going to happen." He snorted; it was adorable.

"Sooooo .. what do you use a large table like that for?" I was shamelessly flirting and I didn't care one bit. I looked at him from under my eye lashes and I swear I saw his eyes darken with lust. He took one look at the table and then me, then the table again.

"You wanna help me use this table ..." I knew where his mind was heading, straight to the gutter but I was already there, waist deep.

I interrupted with an innocent voice, "Whatever do you mean?" I then marched out of the room again.

"What's in here?"

Again Edward was at my side quickly but this time he was trying, and failing to hide a budge in his pants. I tried not to look but it was impossible. The lump looked ... impressive. _I may need to investigate that more closely. _I giggled to myself before I could stop the sound escaping.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me before I'd opened the last closed door on this floor. The lower floor... I could practically hear his bedroom up the stairs calling to me. My eyes almost popped out of my head when they saw his kitchen. A large open area that was modern with oak doors. A huge island with dark counter tops and a large stove graced the back wall; one of those old fashioned ones but it looked brand new.

"Wow."

I turned to see Edward leaning on the doorframe looking like Eros himself with his arms folding across his chest with a smile on his face.

"Wow eh?"

Looking down at his pants again, I could see his 'problem' was still in full force. I bit my lip, "Well it's so big." I looked up to see his gorgeous green eyes light up with my double meaning. He uncrossed his arms and stalked across to me in the middle of the kitchen. I backed up until my ass hit the island kitchen counter top placing both of hands either side of me on the surface. It made my bust stick out a bit which could only be a good thing, right?

He stopped directly in front of me, placing both his hands on top of mine on the surface.

"Bella, didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to tease?" He pushed his lower body towards mine and I bit my lip harder to stop me making the most embarrassing noise of my life. I could feel every inch of him pressed against my stomach. My knees locked automatically beneath me to stop my legs from giving out.

_Right Bella. It's now or never. Made your decision. _To be fair, I'm not sure I had a decision to make; my body was screaming at me to go with my gut reaction which was to jump his bones especially that one down there. There was something about Edward Cullen that made all my insecurities disappear. The fire inside me that had been long dominant was raging and I needed him ... more than anything.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Who said I was a nice girl?"

Edward's face had a hundred different emotions flit across it before he moaned, "Oh God .." then kissed me, hard. Lips, tongues and teeth fighting for dominance; this kiss was hot and heavy from the start. His hands crept from my hands to my waist and before I knew what was happening, he'd lifted me to sit on the kitchen counter top. I automatically tried to part my legs to let him stand between them but the suit skirt I was wearing wasn't having any of that. I huffed in frustration before I felt Edward's hands on my knees. His fingers spread as they slowly made their way towards the hem of my skirt. He broke our kiss and put our foreheads together.

"You sure?" His voice was husky again and I just wanted to climb inside him.

I answered "yes" although I'm sure it sounded more like a moan or a groan as I placed my hands on top of his to guide him. His fingers slipped beneath my skirt as they rose higher and higher, taking my skirt with it until it was bunched around the tops of my thighs. With my legs finally free of the restrictive material, I finally opened my legs to let Edward step towards me. I didn't miss the look on Edward's face when my pale pink thong was revealed and I also didn't miss the licking of his lips.

Edward's fingers slid from my thighs around to be ass where he dug in and pulled me to the edge of the counter top. I gasped as his lips attacked my neck, kissing, sucking, biting. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him to be closer to me. I couldn't get enough. I needed more.

Unlatching my fingers from his hair, I quickly guided them to his shoulders and slipped his jacket off to the floor. Keeping contact with him, my hands searched the top buttons on his shirt, quickly undoing each one. Edward's thoughts must have mirrored mine as he started to fumble with the buttons of my shirt and slipping it along with my jacket off my shoulders to reveal my pale pink matching plunge bra. _Thank god my mom drummed it into me to always wear good, matching underwear in case I was in an accident._

The sounds of heavy breathing filled the room as Edward pulled his head back enough to stare at my breasts. Of course, they were heaving up and down. Edward looked directly into my eyes before lowering his head to softly kiss my slight cleavage. He never broke eye contact as he continued to kiss me this way. His hand reached up to release my front clasp and I sighed as the material fell away.

Still holding my gaze, Edward peeked his tongue out between his full lips to swirl it around my left nipple. I would have normally been embarrassed by this point; being so open, exposed with a gorgeous guy between my legs in a kitchen as all places but not with Edward. His gaze, touches and kisses were making me feel, really feel for the first time in years and I craved it.

My head fell back to my shoulder blades as Edward's name slipped softly between from my lips. That just spurred him on; kisses, sucks and nibbling between each nipple until the wet between my legs seeped through my panties. Quickly, sitting up straight and unlatching Edward's lips at the same time, I attacked his neck before the flats of my palms trailed down his toned chest. My fingertips dipped under the waistline of his pants, flipping the button open and pulling the zip down in the process. I could felt his long shaft under my fingers and we both groaned in union. Gripping his length, I pumped down once, twice before twisting my wrist slightly. His head fell in my shoulder.

"Bella ... we need to move ... now." He growled. He was breathless, his eyes screwed shut, his whole body ridged as he looked to be fighting demons inside his head. But I wanted this here. The counter top was a perfect height for him to take me.

"No, we're not going anywhere."

His eyes found mine; smouldering green meeting melting brown with so much energy, it could have knocked me over. Within seconds, he was kissing me again and his hands didn't linger. They ripped my skirt up on to my waist and his fingers pulled my panties down, helping life my ass in the process. He stepped away from me just long enough to discard them to the floor then he was between my legs again. His long thumb pressed my clit hard and I almost came instantly. I was so turned on at this point. I quickly felt one then two digits enter me as I gripped the edge of the counter; my knuckles turning white. A slow, burning rhythm of in and out made me moan but I needed more.

"Edward. I need you .. now."

He didn't need to be told twice. Removing his fingers from me, he moved to drop his pants and underwear in one swift motion. His erection slapping against his taut stomach muscles. My eye caught his hand opening a kitchen draw next to us. After a few seconds of fumbling, a smirk set on his lips as he revealed a success quest; a condom. I pushed to the back of my mind the question of why he has condoms in his kitchen drawer so I grabbed the packet then tearing it open to reveal my saviour.

Rolling the condom on, Edward moaned and latched himself back on my nipple, spreading my legs open wider before lining him up to my entrance. Slowly, oh so slowing, he entered me. The coil at the pit of my stomach was tight as a vice, just waiting to spring and uncoil; I knew this wouldn't take long. Once he was fully inside me, he grabbed my ass and started to grind against me. I rolled my hips to help as I gripped onto his shoulders for dear life. The heat was building from my core, spreading towards my limbs. I was at the edge, ready to crash down. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull his impossibly closer.

"Edward! Oh god ... so good ... Edward! I'm fucking close ... so close."

"Me too baby ... yes .. yes .. go on baby, let go."

So I did. My orgasm ripped through me like wild fire. My entire frame was shaking from the experience. Edward rode out my orgasm as his thrusts became uneven.

"Fucking hell!" he yelled as his own orgasm took hold of him.

I was still wrapped around him when he slumped against me. His head dropped to my shoulder, his breath against my neck as he tried to control his breathing.

"That was ..."

"Yeah."

Three words between us was all we managed before our breathing calmed down to a more normal level. I tightened my grip around his neck as my fingers played with the sweat coated hair at the back of his head.

"Mmmmm, I like that."

I chuckled.

He raised his head to give me a sweet kiss on my swollen lips as he pulled out of me. I groaned at the lost of contact. Placing his forehead to mine, he looked me in the eyes, searching.

"So you want to be photographed still?"

"What? Like this?"

"Yeah. I've never photographed a beautiful naked woman before."

"Will this be for a private collection?"

"Fuck yes! No way I'm sharing you with anyone."

This statement made me smile because I believed him, he wouldn't want anyone else looking at me in this way. It was kinda sweet.

"Where's the studio again?"

"Upstairs ... third door on the right."

"Third door huh? I'm not sure ... look what happened the last time I took the third door on the right..."

"Oh believe me, I'm looking."

I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"What's behind the first and second door? Don't I get the full tour?"

"Well, first door is my bathroom ..." he gave me a cheeky grin. "... and the second door leads to my bedroom." _Yep that's the room that's been calling to me since I stepped foot in this beautiful house with this gorgeous guy._

"Bedroom huh? I think we'll continue the tour there ..." I kissed him and deepened the kiss within seconds. Something told me we wouldn't get to that studio today. But I hope I could stick around to explore even inch of this house with him. For every door that closes, another one opens and it all started with a window ... a window of opportunity.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you liked it. A MASSIVE thanks to my bestie, Janine aka SweetLovinCullen for her beta'ing skill and also cause without her, this story would have never been written. Window-ward will be forever yours! Love ya bb! *mwah*<strong>

**Also thank you to everyone who donated to the Fandom 4 Tsunami Fundraiser and well done to the girls who organised it all!  
>The banner for Window of Opportunity is on my profile :)<strong>

**Chapter 15 of my full story, Loved & Lost should be updated within the next couple of weeks and I promise it will be worth the wait ;)**


End file.
